Logans Love
by ONI935
Summary: Logan and Kitty reveal their love for each other only to be cruelly torn apart. Lotty! Rated for language and later chapters.


Hey, this it my first story, go easy on me.

CHAPTER 1

IN THE NAME OF LOVE

Midnight stroke at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and all seemed peaceful. All except Logan, who lay on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He thought that he had found a new love in his life but he feared that she didn't love him back. He growled, mainly to himself. His perceptive hearing picked up a slight sound in the hallway and he sat up in his bed as his door slowly opened, revealing a young brunette standing at his doorway.

"Kitty what are you doing here?" he asks, sitting up in bed and staring at her, a bewildered look crossing his features.

Kitty, who hoped he was asleep, answered shyly "I came to see you,"

A very confused Logan replied, "Why? What's going on Kitty?"

Walking towards him, she passed him a slip of paper and goes to turn and walk away, until he grabs her and asks "What does it say?"

She blushed "It says…. Erm never mind."

Knowing that she won't tell him, he opens it without letting her go of her wrist.

_"Dear Logan_

_I've been watching you for some time now; while you sleep, while you're awake and well I need to say that I think I love you," _

He doesn't read any more; he doesn't need to. He releases her from his grip and she starts to head out of the room but he stops her.

"Why are you leaving? Let's talk. I can't sleep any way,"

Kitty was shocked that he would even want to talk to her, let alone let her stay in his room. She sat beside him anyway. Nothing was said for a moment and the tension seemed to grow between them; someone had to say something soon.

"Why me? What makes me better?" he asked,

Kitty refused to reply. He asked her again and she still gave him no reply. Logan started mentally questionning himself on why she would love him and if he should reveal that he loves her.

Logan's tired voice filled the dark room.

"Kitty, I think that you must know that I love you too, more than anything,"

"Really?" replied a shocked and confused Kitty.

"More than anything, Kitty,"

This was all too much for Kitty. She had to bring herself to actually do this in the first place and all this new information left her feeling scared and confused. She didn't know what to say to him. Her wide eyes stared at him for a while, before jumping up and running out of the room, to find some space where she could be alone and think.

Kitty ran out through the wall and Logan chased her out in the hall but she had already gone down through the floor. Logan returned to his room and laid on his bed thinking about how beautiful she was. He thought that he had messed everything up, but he had no chance of finding her tonight. He could search for her all night and never find her. He sighed softly before slowly drifting off to sleep.

XxXxX

"Kitty, wake up. Kitty?" said a familiar, calming voice, "Wake up, it's me, Bobby."

A blurry eyed Kitty opened her eyes, focusing on Bobby's ice blue ones.

"What time is it Bobby?"

"Its half past eight,"

Kitty is now seeing properly, is extremely shocked to see a naked Bobby next to her.

"Bobby, why are you in my bed?"

"I'm not in your bed. You're in mine."

"WHAT? BULLSHIT! LOOK THIS IS MY UNDERWEAR IN THIS DRAWER!"

She opens the drawer next to the bed only to see condoms, tissues and sex toys.

"Erm, I can explain." Bobby said, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Ahhhhh I see now that I am in your bed then."

Noticing a movement in the other side of the bed, Kitty pulls back the cover, only to see Scott slipping out of the bed with nothing but his sun glasses on. Kitty blinked a few times, shocked and extremely disgusted. She scrambles out of the bed and ran as fast of she could out of the room bumping into a very muscular Canadian.

"What are you running from?"

"Nothing. Erm, about last night, can talk to you?"

"Of course you can. Come to my room in about five minutes."

Kitty returned to her room and changed into some fresh clothes, shaking slightly with the anticipation of talking to him about last night. She shouldn't have ran out and left things how they were, but she had a chance to set it right and she was taking his opportunity.

Logan, on the other hand was making himself another drink to calm his nerves. Upon finishing his drink, Kitty knocked on the door and came in to his room.

"Look, Logan, about last night. I think we should, well, you know, go out."

She bit her lip, fearing his answer would be "no" after the way she acted last night, but he smiled at her.

"Hmm, yes, I'd like that. How about I pick you up tonight about six."

"How about now," she said.

"Where?"

"Here, where else?" she said, looking around.

"I guess so, do you drink?" He said, taking hold of the cupboard door in which he kept his drinks.

"What?"

"Drink? You know, alcohol, whiskey, sprits, wine,"

She stared at him "You do realise that I'm underage and it's illegal?"

He looked at her, "And when have I ever been one to follow the rules, Darlin?"

"Oh fine I'll have a whiskey please,"

"Neat?"

"What is?"

"The whiskey..."

"Why?"

"Oh no, I mean do you take it neat or water it down with anything,"

"Oh I see I'll take it neat please,"

"Ok then so Kitty ho..."

"WOLERINE GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW! " screams a voice from down the hall.

Naturally he tells Kitty to stay where she is, but she doesn't listen and runs into the arms of Colossus. She tries to fight his awesome strength but without success. The voice down the hall booms again.

"WOLVERINE, GET OUT HERE OR ELSE WE WILL KILL THEM,"

Cautiously, he walks out to see who the man has and who he is.

"Sabertooth, what are you doing here and where's Kitty?"

"Don't worry, she's safe but unfortunately for you we also have another friend of yours. He calls himself Professor X,"

"Let them go, Sabertooth,"

"Which one of them is it going to be Wolverine?"

"Kitty and the Professor."

"Nope, now they both die,"

"WAIT, WAIT, what do you want?"

"What do you think i want?"

"I DONT FUCKING KNOW!"

"I want you to join us."

Wolverine didn't even think this through, his only thought was making sure that Kitty would be ok and not harmed.

"OK,"

"Get him now."

With this command, 3 men charge at Logan and he does nothing, knowing that the time will come where he will have his revenge on his captors.

Note

Review please


End file.
